PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Successful cancer centers, whether free-standing or matrix, share traits that facilitate and ultimately lead to increased quantity and quality of cancer care/research. Key among those traits is reliable infrastructure. Infrastructure of quality services starts with effective administration. UWCCC Administration oversees 29 FTEs who do the following: support management of multiple and complex sponsored research awards (pre and post); provide fiscal oversight; govern information systems and informatics; direct development and marketing efforts; direct multidisciplinary translational research administration; coordinate training and public/professional education initiatives; manage facilities; execute UWCCC?s Strategic Operating Plan; provide human resources; and continuously improve the organizational structure necessary to accomplish the center?s educational and research missions. UWCCC encompasses 198 core members, >260 staff FTEs, a $27M annual overall budget, and a $2.9M annual administrative budget. UWCCC?s administrative infrastructure achieved the following: new inaugural budget process; new inaugural membership and space committees; successful restructuring of clinical research operations; key external recruitments of Assistant Directors in Population Sciences and Informatics; rebuilding of UWCCC informatics infrastructure; new UWCCC Strategic Operating Plan; appointment of a new CCSG Research Administrator role; implementation of shared resource fiscal tools; implementation of improved pilot process; established new clinical trial contract and finance office; and executed key translational research initiatives with a new Precision Medicine Molecular Tumor Board and Drug Discovery Consultation Panel.